Bonded!
by bubblelovin
Summary: TP When Trunks is training Pan for the Martial Arts Tournament, they bond. Will this affect the outcome of their match? Read to find out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Trunks: 18

Pan: 18

Everyone else: Don't know, don't care, but hey the story isn't about them.

Beep, beep, beep. "Uuu" moaned a sleepy Pan while shutting off her alarm. "Why do I have to wake up so early?" "Oh yeah, to train to try to beat Trunks at the Martial Arts Tournament. I bet he's training right now, with no shirt on. Well what do you expect, he's hot, funny, nice, and I have a major crush on.

"Knock, knock Pan." Called Trunks from my window.

"Hey Trunks. What's up?" 

"I thought maybe you and me can get some training done. I want to see what I'm up against."

"Whatever Trunks. Give me 20 minutes, and meet me down stairs."

God, I can't get her out of my head. Thought Trunks.

20 minutes later came down Pan, dressed and ready, wearing a spaghetti strapped, short shirt, with tight pants. Damn, Pan looks hot. Thought Trunks.

"Okay, lets get that training done." Said Pan. With that they walked out back and took their stances. Pan charged at Trunks with punches who he easily dodged all of them. They both flew back to their original stances.

"Good, Pan. Let's not transform. I want to see what you can do without doing super." Said Trunks.

"Fine with me, but that means you can't go super either, deal?" 

"Deal." Replied Trunks.

With that Trunks flew at Pan kicking and punching. She barley managed to dodge all of them. Trunks came at her sideways, and punched her. Pan flew into the woods. She quickly got back up and sent him a kamehameha wave. Trunks wasn't expecting it, and was hit full on. The force of the blow sent him flying and landing in the ground, making a huge crater. Just then Trunks disappeared, and reappeared behind Pan. He grabbed her arms, and pulled them behind her, trapping her. He was so close to her, their bodies touching. Pan could feel his hot breath on her back, and it sent tingles down her spine.

"I think that's enough for today, you seem to have become stronger. Why don't you come over my house later, I can show you a few moves." Said Trunks

"Okay, I'll be by at 6:00 p.m." Replied Pan with Trunks' arms still holding her.

"Great, I'll see you later. Bye." With that Trunks let her go, instantly missing the warmth.

"Bye." Said Pan, also missing the warmth.

Pan took a shower, ate, and got dressed by 5:30. She was wearing a halter top, and tight pants. She put a little bit of makeup, and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She raced out the door and in no time she arrived at Trunks' house.

Ding, dong.

"Coming." Pan heard Bra's voice say.

Bra opened the door and practically dragged Pan to her room.

"What's the rush!" Asked Pan.

"I just decided we need to have a girl talk."

"Hey, you almost done with Pan, Bra?" Asked Trunks.

"Just a second." Yelled Bra.

"Look Pan I know you like Trunks rite?" Asked Bra.

"Hey how do you know that?"

"Its so obvious" Replied Bra.

"Look, I can tell my brother likes you too. The only problem is he's been to scared to ask you out. Tonight, just before you came I overheard a conversation between Trunks and Goten. I heard Trunks say he is ready to make a move."

"Wha…" Pan said, but before she could finish, Bra threw her out of her room. Pan went flying out of her room, and landed on Trunks, who landed on the floor.

"Sorry." Mumbled Pan as she rolled off him, blushing.

"That's ok" Replied Trunks, and he pulled her up and brought her to the GR room while never letting go of her hand.

Blushing when Trunks let her go, Pan got into a stance while Trunks turned the machine on. He put it on the highest it would go.

"Now, I want you to power up as much as you can." Said Trunks.

Nodding, pan started to power up. She turned to a SSJ, and then to SSJ2.

"Alright, that's good." Trunks said while going to SSJ2 as well.

"The first thing to do is to analyze your opponents moves."

Pan and Trunks flew at each other, both knowing each others styles. They were both dodging moves, and not receiving, until Trunks disappeared, and reappeared behind Pan. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

"Uuu." Yelled Pan while struggling to go free.

"The second thing is to know your opponent's weakness." Said Trunks.

"Well what's your weakness?" Yelled Pan.

You. Thought Trunks, which Pan heard.

Lame, stupid, should I continue? I am going to need 10 reviews to post another chapter. That shouldn't be to hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I own nada.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had so many tests last week. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for my story. Anyway I will post more fluently through my two weeks off. Now on with the story.

Trunks: 18

Pan: 18

"What!" asked Pan, who powered down.

"I didn't say anything." Said Trunks while also powering down.

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"No, I didn't say a word."

"You sure."

"Yea."

I must be going crazy. I could have sworn I heard Trunks say You. Thought Pan.

"No I didn't" Said Trunks.

"No you didn't what."

"I didn't say You."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said, I could have sworn I heard Trunks say You." Said Trunks.

"Ok this is getting weird because I didn't say that aloud, I thought it."

Then it hit Trunks. He knew what was going on. His father told him something about it when he was younger.

*Flashback*

"Son, come over here." Said Vegeta.

"Yes daddy." Asked a 11 year old Trunks.

"There are things sayians do when they form a relationship that humans do not."

"What's that."

"They form a bond."

"What's that."

"A bond is a special thing sayians form with someone they care for, and have feelings for. The person they have it with also must have the same feelings. With this the two people can here each other's thoughts.

*End Flashback*

"Pan, I think we better go inside and talk."

"Ok." Replied Pan while exiting the GR and going into the house with Trunks behind her.

The two of them entered the house, into the living room. Trunks motioned Pan to sit down on the couch, then taking a seat next to her.

"There is something I have to tell you." Said Trunks.

Well what do you think? This was sort of a cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you like it, and keep bringing the reviews. I'll update before X-Mas day.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but Christmas is tomorrow, you never know what I will find under the tree. But, for now, sadly enough I own nothing. Ok, enough talking and on with the story.

Trunks: 18

Pan: 18

"Ok what do you have to tell me?" Asked Pan.

"I think, no I know, that we have bonded." Said Trunks.

"What does that mean."

"A bond forms between to people when one is full, or part sayian. A bond can only form when those two people care for one another, and have feelings for. Those two people can also hear each other's thoughts."

"…..Are you sure we bonded." Asked Pan.

"Yes, that explains how we can hear each other's thoughts. Said Trunks.

"I I don't know what to say. I'm glad we bonded, but didn't you say that two people bond if they have feelings for one another." Asked Pan

"Yes, why." Asked Trunks.

"Because I know you don't have feelings for me. Said Pan, and with that she stormed out of the house, and into the air, flying far from the house.

"Pan, what I do have feelings for you. Said Trunks, but he was to late, Pan had already left.

"Dam it, I have to find her." And with that Trunks also took off into the air.

"Where should I look, I can't sense her, she's depressed her ki. Think, think of places we used to go together. Got it." Said Trunks flying up to the river they used to go to.

In the meantime Pan was at the river she and Trunks used to go to. She was huddled up in a ball at the rivers edge crying. If she was paying attention she would have realized Trunks was walking up to her.

"Pan." Said Trunks in a soothing tone.

Pan didn't know that anyone was behind her, let alone Trunks, that she was surprised when she heard someone call her name. She jumped up quickly, but tripped on a rock and fell into the river.

"Pan. Hold on I'm coming." Yelled Trunks before diving into the river.

While in the river Pan's foot got caught on something and couldn't break loose. Trunks dived in after her, searching the freezing waters. He spotted her, and saw she was stuck. He went under her and released her foot. He grabbed her and brought her to the surface. He carried her to shore and set her down.

"Pan, can you hear me." Asked Trunks

"Yes, I I'm freezing."

"I'm going to take you to my house to get warmed up, ok"

"Ok."

Trunks picked Pan up and was home in no time. He opened the door, and went to the living room, and set her on the floor. He started a fire and got out some blankets. He wrapped one around Pan, and the other around himself.

"Is this better." Asked Trunks.

"Yes."

Trunks realized Pan was shivering so he brought her on his lap, rubbing her arms.

"Pan, you didn't give me a chance to tell you something before you ran out." Said Trunks.

"I knew what you were going to say." Replied a disappointed Pan.

"No you didn't. I was going to say, is that I love you.

*Pan's thoughts*

Trunks loves me! Of course I love him back. He's everything girls want in a guy.

"I'm glad you love me back." Said Trunks with a smile

"Wha…"

"Where bonded remember, I can hear your thought, and you can hear mine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Pan.

"Do you really love me." Asked Pan.

In response Trunks closed the space between them, crushing his lips on hers, showing how much he cars for Pan.

"I'll take that as a yes, and as you already know I love you too."

Trunks kissed Pan again, this time more passionately. They broke apart and stayed in each other's arms for a while.

"Hey do you know what time it is, I don't want to worry my parents." Said Pan.

"It's 8:30."

"It's getting late, I should go." Said Pan who got up.

"You can stay here. Call your parents and ask if you can stay the night." Said Trunks while also standing up.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"They said yes." Said Pan.

"Ok, we should go to bed now." 

"Why, its early." Said Pan.

"We have training to do, if you want to beat in the tournament." Said Trunks. He went over to Pan and picked her up. He went up the stairs and down the hall.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep." Asked Pan.

"With me." Said Trunks while walking into his bedroom. He put Pan down and went over to his dresser. He took out some clothes for Pan and for himself. When they were dressed they went into the bed. Pan's laid her head down on Trunks' chest, while his arms went around her protectively. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Said Pan.

"Me too." Said Trunks while kissing her neck before falling into slumber.

I hope all of you loved this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Don't stop bringing them in. Suggestions would be great. Everyone have a happy holidays. I will post another chapter before Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I own nada. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was writing a story for Lord of the Rings. If anyone likes stories of that go check mine out. It is titled The Witch and the Fellowship. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews, and on with the story.

Pan woke up to find her head on Trunks' chest and their arms around each other. Pan looked at the clock, it read 8:00 am. Pan pulled her self out of Trunks' grip, took a shower, borrowed some of Bra's clothes, and left a note for Trunks. She left the house at 9:00 am. 

Trunks woke up an hour later. He got up seeing Pan was not with him. He spotted the letter and read it aloud. It read,

Dear Trunks,

I had a great time last night. I went back home, and I'll come back at 4:00 pm. 

Love Pan.

Trunks got up, took a shower, and got dressed. The door bell rang, and Trunks went downstairs to answer it. He opened the door and Marron pushed her way past him and went to the kitchen. Trunks glanced at the clock and saw it was already 3:50 pm. 

"Marron why are you here." Asked Trunks

"What can't a girl say hi."

"Why are you really here."

"I wanted to tell you my feelings for you." Said Marron.

"Trunks, I love you." Unknown to them Pan was at the door ready to knock, but heard Marron's voice. She made her way around to the living room window so she could hear what they were saying.

"Marron, I don't love you, I love Pan." Said Trunks.

Since Pan was far away, she thought Trunks said, "I love you Marron, and I don't love Pan." Pan was crying. She yelled at Trunks, "I hate you, and never want to see you again." With that Pan flew away her house, which thankfully her parents were away for a couple of days.

I know this is a short chapter. I'll post another won on New Years Eve. Keep up the reviews, and suggestions would be great. Everyone have a Happy New Years.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I own nada. I know I'm late on posting this chapter. I just finished getting over the flu, and I had a ton of homework.. I hate school. Thank you all for the reviews and keep them up. Now on with the story.

"Well now that Pan is gone, I have you all to myself." Said Marron leaning up to kiss Trunks.

Trunks shoved Marron away, and she fell to the floor.

Marron I don't like you and never will. You messed things up with me and Pan. I love her, Trunks thought and then started to yell it to Marron.

Trunks grabbed Marron, opened the front door, left her outside, and slammed the door in her face.

Trunks sat down on the sofa cooling down, when the door bell rang. Trunks got up and opened the door and yelled at the person.

"Look, Marron, I told you to leave." Said an angry Trunks.

Trunks looked up and saw that it was Pan. Before he could say anything, Pan brought her lips upon his. Trunks complied by wrapping his arms around her. Pan felt Trunk's tongue go across her lip begging for entrance. She accepted by opening her mouth. Trunk's ran his tongue over the roof of Pan's mouth, which made Pan escape a moan. They parted, panting for air.

"How did you…" Before Trunks could continue, Pan silenced him with her finger.

"I heard what you thought, and I love you too."

Trunks brought Pan in for a hug.

"And to think, you left early missing training for all this." Said Trunks.

Pan chucked causing Trunks to smile.

God how I love is smile, thought Pan.

"Why thank you." Said Trunks.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in."

Pan entered Trunk's house and went up to his room and sat on his bed.

"Speaking of training, how many more days till the tournament (A/N: I didn't forget about the tournament)?"

"7 days." Replied Trunks.

Pan glanced at the clock. It read 9:00 pm.

"Hey Trunks do you mind if I stay here till the tournament." 

"Sure, hey you want to get some training in for 2 hours at the GR room?"

"Sure." Replied Pan.

Pan and Trunks made there way to the GR. Trunks and Pan had a spare, which the result was a tie.

"You are getting good." Said Trunks.

"Oh, shut up and carry me to your room. I'm sleepy."

Trunks picked up Pan. Pan fell asleep in his arms. Trunks laid her down on the bed, pulled the blankets over her, and got in on the other side. 

"Goodnight, my Pan." Said Trunks before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada. I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in like 2 months. I promise I'll update more often. Now on with the story!

It is the day of the tournament. Trunks and Pan have finished their training and made their way to the island of the tournament. When they arrived they met up with the rest of the Z gang. Pan and Trunks advanced to the finals even beating Goku and Vegeta. 

Then that brings us to now. Pan and Trunks takes center stage for the finals. They both move to the ring and take their stances.

"Let the fight begin!" Says the announcer.

Pan and Trunks charged at each other faster than the human eye. Pan dodged Trunks and kicked him off his feet. Trunks got up and took into the air. He sent a blast towards Pan. Pan blocked it and also took into the air. They spent a half an hour throwing punches and kicks. No real damage was done. Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyan and Pan did the same. After another half an hour they were getting worn out when Trunks came behind Pan and pinned her arms behind her. 

"Trunks, let we go." Yelled a pissed off Pan.

"What will I get if I do." Replied Trunks in her ear.

"This." and with that Pan kicked him in the groin.

Trunks flinched but didn't let go.

"That hurt Pan!"

Pan powered up to Super Saiyan level 2 and pulled out of Trunk's grasp. She turned around and punched him. Trunks crashed to the ring leaving a hole in the floor. Trunks got up and both Pan and Trunks sent a Kamehameha wave toward each other. 

It happened so fast. A big explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared out………….

Major cliffhanger. Hehe. 5 reviews for a next chapter. It's not a lot so no complaining. Lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: Thank u all for the reviews. I really want this story to get 50 reviews. I own nada. Now on with the story.

It has been 2 days since the tournament. Pan and Trunks left will smiles on both faces. 

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

When the smoke cleared everyone was in awe. On the floor of the stadium was Pan and Trunks on opposite ends. The match was officially over. It was a tie.

"Well people it looks like it's a tie. Both contestants will get half off the prize." Said the announcer .

"Well Pan it looks like no one won." Said Trunks.

"I guess so but remember I am still better than you."

End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

Today is Pan's 19 birthday. Everyone is currently at CC for the party. It is now time to open the gifts.

Pan received a new training outfit, a car, makeup from Bra, and a gift certificate to Wendy's from Goten.

It was getting late and the party was ending when Trunks asked Pan to go on a walk with him.

"Sure, I'll go on a walk with you."

Trunks led Pan to a park over near the lake.

"Pan there is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it Trunks?"

"Pan you make my live complete. You are everything I have ever wanted in a women. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

Trunks took a velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Trunks opened the box and said, "Pan, will you marry me?"

Pan had tears in her eyes. 

"Of course I'll marry you."

Trunks stood up and pressed his lips to Pan's. She quickly responded. Trunks nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. Pan obliged and opened her mouth. Trunks slipped his tongue in and ran it over the top of her mouth. They both came up for air.

"Let's finish this at my house." Said Pan.

Trunks picked her up and flew to her house. They got there in no time. Trunks entered through her bedroom window. He gently put her down.

Trunks slowly undid the zipper of her dress, while Pan started to take off his shirt. When all the clothes were shed Trunks gently set Pan down on the bed, and began kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it was over Pan and Trunks lay tangled in the sheets. Pan and Trunks' legs were intertwined. Pan's head was on Trunks' chest. Trunks was stroking her cheek. Pan was already asleep. Trunks kissed her forehead and fell asleep too,

THIS IS NOT THE END. The next chapter will be. I can't believe my story is almost finished. 10 reviews for the last chapter. I know you guys can do that. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonded!

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: Hey long no see. I'm so sorry guys. I was grounded big time. I do not own anything from Dragon Ball Z and hears the last chapter.

Last Chapter

It was a beautiful sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect except the chaos in the Son house. Everyone was trying to get ready for the big occasion- Trunks and Pan's wedding.

"Mom, have u seen the curling iron?" Asked Pan

"It's in your closet."

"Thanks Pan."

"Goten you come here right now so I can put your tie on." Said Chichi

"Coming mom."

Everyone was running around the house trying to get ready. The bridesmaid's dresses were light purple in color and was strapless. Each had a bouquet of lilies. Their hair was curled and was put up on the top of their heads. The bridesmaids were Bra, 2 friends from school and unfortunately Maron.

The boys were all wearing black tuxes.

At the Brief's house everything was almost calm. Everyone was dress. After Goten and Gohan were dressed they flew to The Briefs. They were now in Trunks' room trying to calm down.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Asked a worried Trunks.

"Trust me I now my daughter she won't run."

"He is right. She loves you a lot and wants to get married to you more than anything in the world." Said Goten.

Before long everyone was already at the church and in their seats. Everyone was excited. After the bridesmaids, flower girls, ring boy, ect. Walked to their places. The music started and everyone stood up.

In the back Gohan was calming Pan down.

"Do you think he still wants to get married?" Asked Pan

"Of coarse he loves you. You can do this." Said Gohan while he put her arm and his and started to walk with her.

When Trunks saw her come walk towards him, he was amazed by her beauty. She had on a white strapless gown. The top hugged her chest showing off a little of her chest. The gown puffed out at her stomach. Towards the bottom of the dress it had a design in a light purple color. She had purple eyeshadow and eye liner on with a clear gloss on her lips. Her hair was down in beautiful girls and with the veil over her.

When they reached Trunks, Gohan pulled the veil over her head and kissed her cheek. He then handed her to Trunks who quickly linked their hands together. To the left of Pan stood Bra, a friend from school, and unfortunately Maron. To the right of Trunks stood Goten, and two friends from school. And the ceremony began.

15 minutes later - "You may kiss the bride." Said the priest.

Trunks put his arms arounds Pan's waist, while she put her arms around his neck. He quickly pressed his lips on hers. He nibble on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him. He explored every part of her mouth while she did the same to his. Everyone stood up clapping for the two. When Pan and Trunks stopped kissing they ran out of the church and into their limo for their honeymoon.

THE END.

I am finally done. I want to thank all the people who read my story and for the people who reviewed. I love you all.


End file.
